


and they're stupid on love, and in love, and around love

by celebreultimaverba



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cycle 47, F/M, Fluff, they Talk about how they kept holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/pseuds/celebreultimaverba
Summary: They don't let go. And they keep on not letting go. And they talk about it.





	and they're stupid on love, and in love, and around love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royalwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/gifts).



> Written for Lex because we were both in a blupjeans mood today! I hope this makes you smile, I dumb-smiled all through it!

They were still holding hands.

They had finished that whole thing, all the piano, okay, and the violin, _okay,_ and they were still holding hands.

And they were offstage, and they were still holding hands.

And no one was clapping anymore, they weren’t performing at _all_ anymore.

And. They were still holding each other’s fucking _hands._

Barry just fucking hopes that his aren’t too clammy because they’re going to have A Conversation and he’s _nervous,_ okay, because they’re _still_ holding hands and, and it’s, he never wants to stop because Lup isn’t stopping, and, fuck, he _never_ wants to stop holding her hand.

Well— okay, he could think of some instances where he could stop because, like, that whole performance woulda been hard to do if he was holding Lup’s hand, because, again, piano and violin, _apparently_ hands are needed for that, even though, _god,_ honestly he could have done without this whole thing if he got to keep this. Like, okay, cool, the whole piece was broadcasted, lit shit, awesome, cool, okay, but if Barry got to keep this he wouldn’t _need_ that approval.

But he was keeping it.

They were still holding hands.

“So, that conversation,” Barry says.

“That talking,” Lup replies.

“Someone’ll be looking for us probably,” he points out, and doesn’t _fucking_ know why. Who fucking _cares._ What’s a professor.

“Yeah, fuck that,” she says, and they’re still holding hands.

He holds up said held hands. Lup looks at them and kinda laughs, and doesn’t let go. And he doesn’t let go either, because why _would_ he. This— this is Lup. She’s all he’s ever wanted for— gods. _Years._

He doesn’t know how long. He decides to point out the obvious. “We’re still—“

“I don’t think—“

They chuckle. Barry wants to die. “You first.”

“You’re sure?”

“I was just gonna point out the obvious.” He holds up their hands again. “We’re still holding hands.”

Lup laughs. She takes his other free hand in hers.

They’re still holding hands. _Times two._

“I don’t think I wanna stop,” she tells him.

He squeezes her hand. “I. Hard same,” he replies. “I— can I be, like, straight with you for a second?”

Lup levels her gaze at him. “Absolutely _fucking_ not.”

“May I be bi with you for a second?”

It’s a stupid fucking joke, and he’s had to have made it thirty times probably this _year_ and definitely has made it three times more at _least_ over the past half century, but Lup has made the same goof just as much and she _laughs_ and Barry is in _love._

(Gods, of fucking course he is, he’s been in love with this incredible woman for _years_ and somehow this shit still smacks him in the fucking face, full force, and it’s _super_ rude and he’s in love he’s in love he’s in _love_ and _they’re still holding hands—)_

It’s a stupid fucking joke, but she laughs, and the tension is shattered.

Just like that.

It’s just them, and they’re still holding hands, and Barry is grinning and Lup is fucking _gorgeous_ and yeah Barry knew that but he thinks he’s allowed—

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he says, and it surprises them _both_ with it.

He’s blushing.

He thinks Lup might be blushing too.

They’re _still_ holding hands.

“That wasn’t what I meant to say— Well, no, okay, it kinda was but I’m trying to be cool here and not, you know, just—“ he’s saying, and Lup squeezes his hands

(They’re still holding hands)

and his jaw clicks shut like she’s hit the snooze button on an alarm clock.

They both laugh.

And keep laughing, and keep holding hands, and then Barry is kissing her, and _fuck._

Lup and Taako, they’re fantastic chefs. In 47 years Barry thinks he’s tasted everything they’ve got to offer him—spice that makes him _burn_ —not only his tongue but somehow, like, his brain? Sweetness that had him tasting it for hours after, he _still_ remembers that animal they’d found in cycle 23 that they figured out how to eat, and it was ridiculously tender and he still thinks about it, sometimes.

He doesn’t think that Lup will ever, _ever_ make something that tastes as fucking good as her laughing hysterically as he kisses her.

(Or maybe she’s kissing him? He doesn’t know.)

(They’re still holding hands.)

They don’t even sober up about it, is the thing. Like, it’s awkward and a super bad kiss, teeth clacking because they’re smiling too wide for lip, like, it’s a fucking _awful_ kiss, worst one that Barry has had so far (and he kissed Taako once, like, by accident and the man bit him hard enough to draw blood?) and it’s the _best_ fucking kiss he’s ever had, by far, Lup too tall and his neck craned and fucking everything and they’re _still_ fucking _holding hands_ until they’re not because Barry wraps his arms around her neck and hers are around his waist and they’re not even kissing anymore, they’re _laughing_ and it’s fucking perfect.

(They’re holding each other.)

“Worst make-out sesh _ever,_ Barold,” Lup laughs, and Barry lets one of his arms move so he can brush a thumb over her cheek (she’s blushing, something in him cheers, and it sounds _weirdly_ like Taako? no, Magnus— no, uh. everyone, just, a mix of everyone is like _fucking finally_ and he totally fucking agrees) and he nods.

“Totally. We’re the worst at this whole, god, you know, we should be sneaking off from our professor and having just, this super hot thing here, cuz no one’s looking—“

“Which, like, I mean, let’s put a pin in that idea—“ she interrupts, and Barry loves her and keeps talking and _loves_ her,

“Well, yeah, let’s totally go back to that one, but we’re over here and just, laughing, and you’re the best thing I’ve ever heard and tasted and seen and Lup, every measure that I played there was all for you—“

“I love you—“

“I’m in _love_ with you—“

They say it at the same time and break down laughing again.

They’re still holding _each other._

“Fuck,” Barry says.

“Fantasy Jesus,” Lup agrees.

“I love you. And I’m _in_ love with you. Feel like that’s an important distinction to make, you know? Romantic and all,” he says, and the hand not around her neck goes down to hold one of hers around his waist.

And they’re still holding each other.

And they’re still holding hands.

“Like, you know, I love Taako and Davenport and everyone but I want to kiss your face, like, a lot more than I just did, preferably?” he continues, and Lup is nodding, and he’s still blushing and they’re still holding hands. “Because _in love._ Big time.”

“Big time. I like that. I’m way super in love with you too,” she says, grinning, and Barry probably dies, right there and right then.

But they’re still holding hands.

And they’re still holding each other.

And Lup’s still talking. “Totally fell into that one, like, face-first. I love you, in love, a lot, and I was just like, phew, yep, he’s the one. Never wanna let go of _this_ nerd.”

She squeezes his waist, then his hand, for emphasis. “So.”

“So.” It’s Barry’s turn to agree, now.

“Wanna try that make-out sesh again?” she asks, after a quick beat.

“You know, I think that’s totally on the table, if you say that again.”

“Say what again?”

“I love you.”

“Nuh-uh. But I’ll tell you what. You say it first and I’ll consider it.” She’s smiling, and it’s gorgeous, and it’s _so_ easy to say.

“I’m in godsdamn way super in love with you. And that totally wasn’t a coherent sentence.”

“Nerd. I’m in way super— what’d you say? I’m love you too."

“That— yeah, that was pretty much exactly what I said, yep.”

They’re still holding hands.

They’re still holding each other.


End file.
